


Rainy days

by Soft_boy_hours



Series: Writers block solutions [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_boy_hours/pseuds/Soft_boy_hours
Summary: Tommy pushes Wilbur away but still smiles wildly, obviously still in a playful mood, and sat up with a loud and over the top sigh. "But not in the rain so it didn't count!" He whined and pulled Wilbur closer by the hem of his shirt, shaking it and overall  defeating the purpose of pushing him away in the first place.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: Writers block solutions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171934
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Rainy days

"Parents aren't home." Tommy texts laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. The sky was dark and the sound of rain was almost defining, it had been going like this for hours now. It was a steady and constant downpour and without stepping out of the house he could tell the streets had to be flooding a little, no way that they weren't. 

A few minutes later the loud ringtone snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly picks up the phone and pouts at the response.

"Okay and?" It was a simple response but awakened somthing within Tommy, a certain sadness. Surely Wilbur was smart enough to at least pick up the hint. They had been together for nearly a month and this wasn't the first time this has happened either seeing as his parents left him often. 

"Pick me up!!" Tommy huffed sending the message, knowing that he couldn't hear it but still, and sat up crossing his arms waiting for a response. 

"Nope, don't feel like getting wet."

"Please!! I'm so bored!" 

"Fine, you're lucky that I love you." 

Tommy chuckled at the message before quickly sending "Sap, I'll give you 10 minutes before I start walking" before standing up and stretching. They didn't live all that far so ten minutes was pretty generous. 

* * *

"How dare you not kiss me." Tommy says the second he gets in Wilbur's room. Playfully pouting, he puts a hand to his forehead and flopped down on Wilbur's bed. His jacket was still on causing the dampness of it to soak into the bed, his legs laid over the edge still as to not get mud on it. At least he was being partially thoughtful "Romance is a lie!"

Wilbur chuckled walking into the room taking off his jacket throwing in the corner and shaking his head to get the cold rain out of his hair. He then took of his shoes, making a mental note to put them outside when the rain at least let up. He then walked over to where Tommy had landed and placed a kiss on the corner of the teens mouth. "Oh stop whining. I gave you one in the car." 

Tommy pushes Wilbur away but still smiles wildly, obviously still in a playful mood, and sat up with a loud and over the top sigh. "But not in the rain so it didn't count!" He whined more and pulled Wilbur closer by the hem of his shirt, balling it up and overall defeating the purpose of pushing him away in the first place.

The elder smiles and rolls his eyes, and didn't even bother to push Tommy's hands away, knowing how clingy the kid could get. "Maybe later, don't feel like getting up. The doors just so far." As to put meaning behind his words Wilbur lays back completely on the pillows and fakes a struggle to get up. 

Tommy huffs and crossed his arms before falling back right next to Wilbur and curled up slightly, half of his body on the other. He had long taken off his shoes and socks so no mud could be tracked but his jacket was still on causing it to be damp still. 

"You're gonna get sick, take the jacket off!" 

"Nah, you're warm. I'll be fine...I love you Wilbur " Tommy whispered the last part as if not wanting to be heard. 

"I love you as well Tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just delete hate comments or anything of the sort if there overly rude or clutter up my email.


End file.
